In this application, the principal investigator proposes to use the longitudinal history data in the Panel Study of Income Dynamics (PSID) and data from the Child Development Supplement to examine father's roles in children's early development in the context of family processes, parental values, and the relationship between parents. The goals of this project are to: (1) describe how paternal involvement in the form of time and financial and psychological resources differ by family structure; (2) test hypotheses about factors that affect father's involvement behavior; (3) investigate how children's psychological and cognitive well-being relates to fathers' attitudes and investment behavior. Multivariate analyses involving regression models, structural equation models, and sibling models will be performed to test hypotheses about paternal involvement.